A su merced
by nachi123
Summary: Annie, una psíquica que necesita subsidio para llevar a cabo una investigación. Finnick, el hombre encargado de otorgárselo, es un escéptico de sus poderes que además la reta a demostrárselos leyendo su mente mientras tiene unas sucias fantasías con ella… *adaptación*


**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece **

**de Haber sido así, Gale hubiera terminado con alguna chica, Katniss no fuera tan egoísta...**

**y lo mas importante: **

**FINNICK HUBIERA VIVIDO. **

**La historia tampoco es mía, su autora original es Dsalvo Doreen, **

**mientras que, el que adaptó su historia fue Gery Whitlock.**

**Esto mas bien sería, la adaptacion de una adaptación**

**SIn mas que decir, el fic: **

* * *

No era posible que el hombre siguiendo al camarero hacia su mesa fuera Finnick Odair. Parecía demasiado joven. Demasiado casual, en su suéter y pantalones, una chaqueta de traje sobre un hombro. Pero él caminaba con paso decidido y seguro, como un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que desea.

Su mirada se cerró sobre la de ella…y un estallido de conocimientos llenó su conciencia, tan de repente que le produjo una respiración abrupta. La suave música del piano desapareció y un rugido como el del océano llenó sus oídos. Las luces, ya tenues en ese exclusivo restaurante de hotel, parecieron hacerse gris alrededor de los márgenes de su visión hasta que nada estuvo iluminado sino su mirada fija, sus brillantes ojos verdes como el mar.

Ella no había intentado leerlo ni siquiera, pero supo que esta prisa de sentir estaba viniendo de él.

Él me desea.

Aun si ella no hubiera sentido que la atravesaba una conexión psíquica, la apreciación en sus ojos podría habérselo dicho.

_Me gusta una mujer suave, delicada._

¿Qué? Estupendo, ella estaba oyendo sus pensamientos. Oyéndolos incluso sin intentarlo. Esto nunca había pasado. Ella había aprendido a controlar sus habilidades desde joven. Aprendido a encenderlas y a apagarlas a voluntad; además, leer la mente no era su mayor habilidad, solo le sucedía en pocas ocasiones, pero ella siempre lo controlaba…

Debían ser los nervios. Esta subvención de la investigación significaba mucho para ella.

Ella parecía distante y tomó una lenta, y profunda respiración, sintiendo conscientemente el crespo mantel de lino debajo de su dedo índice, la silla firme bajo ella. Retorció sus dedos del pie en sus firmes tacones altos. Concentrándose en las sensaciones físicas que siempre la ayudaban a aterrizarse. Sí, eso era bueno.

Él se sentó enfrente de ella, y ella encontró su mirada. No podría tener más de treinta y cinco años. Mucho más joven de lo que había esperado para un miembro del consejo universitario. Y más guapo, sobre todo con ese suéter de casimir marino que encendía sus magníficos ojos verdes. Su pelo castaño, tendiendo a bronce y rebelde peinado hacía atrás de su alta frente, pero una hebra resbalaba encima de su oreja como si fuera demasiado fina para quedarse puesta mucho tiempo. Su nariz era un poco demasiado grande, pero lo hacía más guapo aun. Sin esa diminuta falla, él parecería demasiado bonito. Era un condenado paquete, todo bien.

Él le dio una breve inclinación

—Yo soy Finnick Odair. Usted debe ser la psíquica —se presentó.

_Y usted debe ser el estrecho y puñetero escéptico_. Muy malo que no pudiera decirlo. Si ella se ponía furiosa, no habría oración que le consiguiera esta subvención. Él era el único negociador en el comité de revisión.

—Yo soy una intuitiva —le corrigió— Annie Cresta…

Su sonrisa parecía falsa. Más como una sonrisa de desprecio.

—¿Es esa la palabra políticamente correcta? ¿_Psíquico_ suena demasiado como un charlatán? —dijo él con saña.

Ella había escuchado el insulto antes.

—Simplemente es la palabra que yo prefiero.

Un mesero apareció.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Aunque era demasiado tarde, ella había planeado comer un postre. Pero con la manera cómo iba esta reunión, no quería prolongarla.

—Sólo una taza de descafeinado para mí, por favor.

—Yo tomaré agua mineral. Y torta de chocolate.

Condenado. Ahora ella estaría babeando encima de su postre. Por lo menos su arrogancia la hizo menos tentada a babear encima de él.

—¿Ningún postre? —él incitó— El chef de la repostería de aquí es legendario.

Cierto. Pero ella no quiso ceder ante él, no incluso en algo tan trivial.

—No, gracias.

—He leído su propuesta de subvención —dijo él, después de que el mozo se hubo ido— Francamente, estoy preocupado de que cualquier involucramiento de la universidad sea visto como un chiste en la comunidad científica. La reputación de la universidad ya está en tierra insegura después de ese estudio de la marihuana que ellos financiaron el año pasado.

Ese estudio de la marihuana había sido un chiste.

—No hay ninguna comparación. Mi estudio no involucra una sustancia ilegal.

—Pero todavía está en las bordes de la ciencia. Las metafísicas realmente no son las físicas, después de todo.

Como si eso lo hiciera menos válido.

—Ha habido centenares, si no miles, de estudios científicos sobre los poderes intuitivos. Estudios que se han vuelto a hacer docenas de veces.

—No financiados por una universidad prestigiosa. Odio decirle esto, pero estoy planeando aconsejar a la universidad a no darle ni siquiera el espacio para dirigir el estudio, permitir sólo la financiación.

¿Y por qué estaba él perdiendo su tiempo con esta reunión? Ella se apoyó adelante, descansando sus codos en la mesa, preparada para discutir con él.

La mirada de él cayó sobre sus pechos. Por lo menos ella no estaba leyendo sus pensamientos en este momento. Pero la expresión en sus ojos, la inclinación sexy de sus labios, hizo que su respiración se acelerara.

Y entonces ella lo vio: "La imagen en su cabeza, desde su imaginación. Las manos de él desabotonando su camisa, empujándola fuera de sus hombros, dejándola enredada alrededor de sus muñecas. Él llegaba a su sostén (él lo esperaba beige, no blanco, y mucho más endeble de lo que sus amplios pechos exigían) En la visión él daba un tirón a las correas fuera de sus hombros sin una palabra, tirando las copas abajo para que sus manos pudieran cubrir sus pechos desnudos."

Una ráfaga de calor inundó su cara. Maldita su pálida piel, ella mostraba cada rubor. Quizá él no lo notaría; la parpadeante vela en su mesa no arrojaba mucha luz. Por lo menos él no sabía que ella leía su mente. ¿Y cómo había hecho eso? Ella ni siquiera estaba intentando conectar con él.

Con dedos temblorosos, ella alcanzó su vaso de agua y tomó un trago.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó él.

—Estoy bien. —¿Qué había querido decir antes de que ella hubiera tenido ese perturbador destello? Algo sobre la subvención. Sobre su razón para esta reunión —Si usted ya ha tomado una decisión, señor Odair, me sorprende que quisiera encontrarse conmigo.

—Llámeme Finnick.

Después de esa caliente fantasía suya, él probablemente pensaba que ellos debían por lo menos usar su primer nombre. Quizá la informalidad les ayudaría a tener una discusión abierta sobre su proyecto.

—Bien —aceptó ella.

El mozo apareció con sus bebidas y su deliciosa torta de chocolate rociada con salsa de frambuesa artísticamente encima del plato en un modelo entrelazado.

Él tomó un pedacito y tragó antes de contestarle.

—Yo sólo quería una excusa para conducir a la ciudad de Monterrey. Nosotros no tenemos un restaurante igual a The Four Seasons allí.

Su boca quedó abierta. ¿Era eso un chiste?

Él río, un retumbar ronco y cálido que la hizo sonreírle contra su voluntad.

—Estoy bromeando. En serio, yo simplemente pensé que era justo darle una oportunidad para que intentara convencerme.

Él no parecía un tipo fácil de convencer. Demasiado controlado. Demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Uno de esos hombres exasperantes, inflexibles que nunca cambiaban su opinión. Pero ella tenía que intentarlo.

—Este estudio podría representar una diferencia grande en las vidas de muchos niños intuitivos. Ellos están aislados. No conocen a nadie más como ellos. Mi estudio les daría una oportunidad para unirse entre sí.

_Ellos no tienen que crecer pensando que están locos…como yo lo hice,_ pensó ella pero no lo expreso en voz alta.

Él parecía ligeramente interesado, pero no dijo nada.

—Y puesto que éste es un estudio a largo plazo, nosotros aprenderíamos si tener un grupo de pares de apoyo ayuda a los niños a desarrollar y reforzar sus habilidades con el tiempo —continuó exponiendo.

—Suena bien en teoría. Hay sólo un problema. Yo no creo que las habilidades psíquicas existan. Habilidades intuitivas, eso es.

Una actitud demasiado familiar. Ella había aprendido a no combatirlo.

—Si usted está decidido a no creer que algo existe, no hay ninguna manera en que yo pueda cambiar su modo de pensar. Desechará cualquier evidencia yo le ofrezca.

Sus labios se curvaron en una burlona media sonrisa. Una boca lujuriante. Era demasiado malo que él la usara para sonreír con burla.

—Si puedes decirme algo sobre mí que nadie, y yo quiero decir ninguno, pueda saber, le creeré. Algo específico.

Y él podría desechar eso fácilmente, también. Llamarlo coincidencia, o decir que era demasiado vago para ser específico. Ella había oído todo eso antes.

—¿Esperas que yo demuestre que soy intuitiva?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué no? Hagámoslo ahora —soltó su tenedor y la miró firmemente— Dígame lo que estoy pensando.

Ella abrió su boca para decir que no estaba preparada, que tendría que meditar por lo menos durante una hora, que él tenía que estar deseoso de ser leído. Antes de que ella consiguiera decir una palabra, otra imagen estalló en su visión.

"Sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su sostén, las tiras aprisionando sus brazos…su fuerte brazo alrededor de ella, inclinándola hacia atrás…su boca succionando su pecho, el pezón endurecido apretado contra el cielo de su boca. Ella sentía todo, de la misma manera en que él debía estar sintiéndolo. Sentía su hambre. Su necesidad."

Dios, él estaba haciéndola venirse. Sabiendo cuánto él quería chupar y sobar sus pechos, cuánto él quería apretar su pene tieso contra su estómago, hacia correr el calor a través de su cuerpo y establecerse justo entre sus muslos. Sus caderas se retorcieron en la silla, mientras se apretaba profundamente contra la tapicería, intentando suavizar el dolor.

La imagen se debilitó cuando ella enfocó el asiento sólido de la silla. Él la miró condescendiente.

—¿No asumes el desafío? ¿La habilidad psíquica es algo que tengo que aceptar por fe?

Como si la fe y ciencia fueran incompatibles. El típico escéptico.

—¿Su ego no le permitirá tener un poco de fe?

—¿Un poco de fe? —él sonrió… una sonrisa acalorada, sexy esta vez. Mucho mejor que la sonrisa de burla— Me gustaría tener mucho de usted, Annie.

Sus mejillas ardieron. Y ella vio esa imagen de nuevo… "Ella en sus brazos, su camisa y sostén bajados, sus pechos acunados en sus manos. A él le gustaba ver sus brazos atrapados en el enredo de las mangas de la camisa y correas del sostén. Le gustaba tenerla casi desvalida. Ella podía sentirlo."

—Estás pensando en sexo —dijo ella, antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para detenerse. _Y te gusta dominar a una mujer en la cama. Sólo un poco._

Él levantó una ceja.

—Eso podría ser una suposición afortunada. Yo soy un hombre, después de todo. Un hombre que se sienta enfrente de una mujer bonita. Y además, yo acabo de decirte que me gustaría tener mucho ti.

Ella no se defendería. No todavía. Le permitió pensar que había ganado su punto, lo dejó comer más de su postre. Lo saboreó tan bueno como parecía. Ella sentía todo lo que él sentía, cada sensación, en una forma que nunca había experimentado antes. Y no tenía ningún deseo de detener la conexión entre ellos. Ella nunca había sentido algo así. Tan íntimo. Tan excitante.

—Es blanco —dijo por fin.

—¿Qué?

—Mi sostén. Es blanco, no crema.

Él tosió, casi ahogándose, y cubrió su boca con la servilleta. Cuando su mirada finalmente encontró la suya, parecía sorprendido —¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros, decidida a actuar como indiferente.

—Eso es lo que nosotros los intuitivos hacemos.

Él enmascaró su sobresalto con cinismo. Oh, él era fácil leer. Y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Intentemos de nuevo —dijo él — Yo pensaré en algo diferente. Algo más oscuro.

Ella permitió su mente ir a la deriva, su mirada desenfocada, esperando… esperando… repentinamente la imagen estaba allí: "Ella yacía casi desnuda en una cama, sus pechos descubiertos, su falda arremolinada alrededor de su cintura…con su rubia cabeza entre sus muslos. Ella lo sentía todo desde su perspectiva, como si ella estuviera de algún modo dentro de su cuerpo. Ella sentía sus caderas bajo sus fuertes manos, sosteniéndola quieta…sentía sus muslos suaves acogiendo su cabeza…sentía su piel húmeda y caliente bajo su boca.

Ella sentía la deliberada manera en que él movía sus labios y lengua, chupando en el trozo de su clítoris, luego lamiendo, luego volviendo a chupar. Él amaba su sabor. Amaba su olor. Y oh, cómo quería él que ella se viniera contra su boca. Lo quería más que su propio orgasmo"

Oh, Señor. ¿Algo podría ser más seductor que saber que un hombre amaba ir hacia abajo sobre una mujer? ¿Sobre ella?

_Yo podría comer tu dulce coñito por horas._ Ella escuchó su gemido en su fantasía, y su respiración se aceleró. Ella pestañeó y agarró el brazo de su silla, intentando mantenerse firme. La imagen desapareció, y ella lo vio de nuevo a través de la mesa.

Otro rubor calentó su cara. —Usted está pensando de nuevo sobre sexo.

Él levantó una ceja. —No, yo no estaba. Adivine de nuevo.

Era un mentiroso. Ella miró alrededor. Los clientes más cercanos estaban dos mesas más allá. Nadie la oiría por encima de la tintineante música del piano que llenaba el aire. Ella se apoyó en la mesa hasta que sintió el calor de la llama de la vela en su barbilla.

—Sexo oral —susurró ella.

Eso lo estremeció, y ella no tenía que ser psíquica para verlo. Él aclaró su garganta. —De acuerdo. Asumamos que usted tiene razón. ¿Cómo consigue la información? ¿Es como si alguien estuviera hablando con usted? ¿Es una imagen? ¿O simplemente una sensación?

Ella tomó un trago de su café. —Una imagen. _Y yo siento lo que usted siente. Y sus pensamientos, Dios, estoy escuchando sus pensamientos eróticos._

Él todavía parecía escéptico. —¿Y dígame, entonces…cuán exacta es mi imaginación?

Ahora ésa era una pregunta cargada. Él no tenía que saber que uno de sus pechos era más grande que el otro, o que sus caderas estaban más llenas.

Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron.

—Mi Dios —él dijo— ¿Cómo infiernos usted hizo eso?

Ella frunció el entrecejo y pregunto —¿Hacer qué?

Y entonces ella lo vio, la imagen fantasiosa de ella había sido cambiada, corregida, para parecérsele exactamente. De algún modo él había recogido la imagen de su propia cabeza.

—Yo no sé —contestó ella— Yo lo pensé, y usted…la leyó.

Él agitó su cabeza. —Imposible.

—¿Entonces cuál es su explicación?

—Que estoy excitado como el demonio —gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo. _Por ti_, ella leyó en sus pensamientos, pero él no lo dijo— Y tengo una imaginación vívida.

Hombre terco. Ella todavía sentía la conexión a sus pensamientos, sus fantasías. Y al contrario de él, ella sabía cómo usarlo.

"Ella se lo imaginó desnudo, se imaginó un pecho fuerte, ligeramente velludo, piernas poderosas. Un pene grueso, circuncidado, totalmente erecto, rojo y pulsando por el calor. Ella envolvió una mano alrededor de él y bombeó."

Y entonces ella envió la fantasía fuera hacia el vacío, sabiendo que él la vería. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Cuán cerca estoy de la realidad? —preguntó ella. Su voz temblorosa, pero no se preocupó.

—Yo soy…

—No me diga —le interrumpió— Muéstreme.

—¿Cómo?

—Imagínelo. Imagíneselo en su cabeza. —ella lo miró fijamente sin pestañear, concentrándose.

Él agitó su cabeza, pareciendo deslumbrado. Pero ella lo vio sin embargo:

"Su polla era más larga. Y él quería que ella lo bombeara más duro. Más rápidamente. Entonces él apartó su mano y la rodó sobre su espalda, sosteniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza con un fuerte puño. Extendió sus piernas con sus muslos poderosos y empujó dentro de ella. Ella sentía su salvaje placer"

Sintiendo lo que un hombre siente durante el sexo…ella nunca antes se había permitido la experiencia. Siempre respetaba los límites de la privacidad personal, sabiendo que no querría que alguien leyera sus propios pensamientos en semejante situación íntima. Pero la sensación era extraordinaria.

La pegajosa humedad rezumaba entre sus piernas. Y no sólo en esta fantasía de él. De ellos.

Ella respiró profundo, estremeciéndose.

—Detenlo —susurró ella.

—Tú eres la que invade mi cabeza — dijo él roncamente— Tú detenlo.

—No puedo —y ella realmente no quería. Quería guardar esa imagen, esa imagen imaginaria de él follándola…follándola duro y rápido con sus manos sujetadas firmemente. Ella nunca imaginó ser refrenada, nunca había querido dejar el control, pero ahora…ahora quería representar completamente su fantasía. Ella lo había amoldado. Dándole forma. Las ayudas lo convencieron de que su vínculo psíquico era real.

Y lo manejaba salvaje al mismo tiempo.

"Ella se imaginó esforzándose por poner sus manos fuera de su asimiento. Se lo imaginó gruñendo. Resistiéndose. Sosteniéndola más firme… follándola más duro. Él mordió su cuello. _No luches, nena. Córrete para mí._

_Más duro_

_Sí. Tómalo. Tómalo todo._

Ella gimió y empujó sus caderas contra él, esforzándose por subir más alto…más alto… su cabeza se zambulló, y sus dientes pellizcaron su pecho. Ella grito ante esa punzada de placer.

Esperaba no haber gritado alto.

Tiempo de invertir los papeles. Ella rodó por encima, llevándolo consigo, y fijó sus manos a la cama. Mirándolo mientras lo montaba, sus pechos saltaban con cada empujón."

Él gimió. —Estás matándome.

Ella pestañeó y lo vio sentarse frente de ella, la luz de una vela oscilaba sobre los planos afilados de su cara, reflejándose en sus intensos ojos verdes. Su boca estaba abierta, su pecho se movía con profundas respiraciones.

—Realmente no me importa cómo estás haciendo esto —dijo él— Sólo quiero que subas arriba conmigo. Ahora.

—¿Arriba? —repitió ella, estúpidamente.

—Yo tengo una suite en este hotel —dijo con voz oscura, urgente —Pasa la noche conmigo, Annie.

Oh, ella estaba tentada. Pero meterse en la cama con un hombre que apenas conocía…

—Yo no hago como cosas esas —dijo él, como si leyera su mente. Quizá lo hacía. Y ella se dio cuenta de la verdad de su respuesta.— Pero yo sé que tú no estás viendo a nadie —agregó él— No sé cómo sé eso, pero lo sé.

No, ella no estaba viendo a nadie. Y podía leer que él no estaba atado, tampoco. De hecho, él se sentía más bien…solo. Pero a pesar de eso…

—No voy a dormir contigo sólo para que retires tus objeciones hacia mi don.

—Y yo no voy a retirar mis objeciones sólo porque duermas conmigo —Él le dio de nuevo esa sonrisa lenta, sexy. La sonrisa que decía, déjame tomarte— Bien, yo podría si eres realmente buena. Tan buena como yo he estado imaginando.

Una intrépida réplica la poseyó. —Yo soy mejor.

Sus ojos relucieron. —Entonces vienes arriba conmigo— Su voz dejó salir un profundo gruñido de necesidad— Ahora. Por favor.

Él no era un hombre que rogaba por sexo. Ella lo sabía intuitivamente.

Él se extendió sobre la mesa y puso su mano encima de la suya. Su piel estaba caliente, suave, y oh, tan masculina.

Él acarició sus dedos. —Yo lo quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, Annie.

Ella supo que era verdad. Él la deseaba desesperadamente, quería comerla hasta que ella se viniera contra su boca, quería follarla hasta que ella arañara su espalda y se viniera de nuevo. Ella lo percibió tan claro como si él hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta.

Y Dios, ella lo quería, también.

—No tienes que dormir conmigo esta noche —siguió él— Pero te lo advierto, no te dejaré hasta que lo hagas.

Pero ella apenas lo conocía. ¿Sí? Demonios, con esta conexión desenfrenada entre ellos, ella probablemente lo conocía mejor que la mayoría de los hombres con los que había dormido. Ella sabía que él la deseaba. Sabía que él no era un psicótico. Sabía que él no pensaba que ella era una chica fácil.

Y sabía que él simplemente estaba lo bastante empecinado en garantizarle que ella tendría una salvaje y muy buena experiencia.

Ella no podía pensar en una sola razón para decir no. Y oh, cómo quería decir sí.

Su mirada cayó sobre su mano, que cubría la suya con tanta calidez. Esperando tan pacientemente. Tan desesperadamente como él la quería después de todas esas visiones febriles compartidas, él le permitiría tomar la decisión. Ella supo que no estaba en su naturaleza, este juego de espera paciente. En lugar de eso la echaría sobre su hombro y la llevaría arriba. Pero él quería que la decisión fuera suya.

Y una vez que ella hubiera decidido, una vez que la tuviera arriba, él tomaría el control. La comería hasta que le pidiera que se detuviera. La mantendría debajo… la follaría… mientras ella forcejeaba.

Y ella amaría cada segundo de eso.

Annie volvió su mano sobre la de él y enlazó sus dedos a través de los suyos.

—Bien —dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Sus dedos se apretaron a los de ella, pero no dijo nada. Él se extendió detrás de su silla con su mano libre, tomó la chaqueta de su traje, y regresó con su cartera. Él consiguió dejar el valor de la cuenta en la mesa sin soltar su mano. Como si ella pudiera cambiar de opinión si la soltaba.

Él estaba de pie, llegó a su lado, y la arrastró suavemente hacía su cuerpo. Su brazo se resbaló alrededor de su cintura, mientras la colocaba más cerca. El calor de su cuerpo alto y fuerte la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Frío?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él la cubrió con su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. El olor sutil de él, almizclado y masculino, le hizo la boca agua sólo un poco.

Y entonces Annie tuvo una visión que heló su frío: "Finnick cubriendo con esa misma chaqueta los hombros de una voluptuosa mujer trigueña… Finnick sonreía a la mujer, una cálida y seductora promesa sexual."

Dios, no. Ella lo miró y sintió las lágrimas ardientes picar sus ojos.

-¿Annie?- Su voz parecía venir del final de un túnel profundo.

Ella no podría formar las palabras. Sólo podía agitar su cabeza.

Entonces empujó la chaqueta y corrió.

* * *

**Bien, después del fracaso de un ángel en el infierno, vuelvo aquí, pero esta vez como adapatadora n.n En realidad, no acostumbro hacer esto, ya que me gusta crear mis propias historia, pero paseando por el fandom de AnniexFinnick me di cuenta que faltaba mas variedad, había demasiada tragedia D: Decidí que eso tenía que cambiar xD pero como yo ahora no puedo publicar fics debido a que tengo muchos en proceso, decidí pedir permiso y hacer este fic, que originalmente, es del fandom de Crepusculo con la pareja de AlicexJasper, mi favorita ;) Algo de humor y lemmon no cae mal aquí, aunque sea AU, de todas maneras, al releer este fic, me di cuenta que se parecían mucho a estos dos... es decir... ¡Tienen tantos aspecto ue me recuerdan a Annie y FInnick! ¿A que no? xD**

**Bien, esto tiene dos capitulo, el segundo lo pondré mas o menos en el fin de semana ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
